paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Пасхалки и отсылки PAYDAY 2
В PAYDAY 2, как и в большинстве других игр, существуют "пасхальные яйца" - отсылки к другим играм и не только. Portal Ряд отсылок к серии игр Portal. Пасхалки найдены на узорах масок: логотип "Aperture Science", человек, выбирающийся из портала, куб-компаньон и торт, являющиеся одними из символов игры. Pat-portal.png Pat-piece-of-cake.png Pat-aperturescience.png Pat-companion-cube.png Team Fortress 2 В игре целый ряд пасхалок Team Fortress 2: *Один из узоров для масок содержит название "The TF2" и иконку игры. *В ограблении Поезда надо похитить ящики с боеприпасами, на которых лого Team Fortress 2 и класса "Инженер", а также нужно разобрать и унести огромную боевую турель, внешне копирующую турель первого уровня того-же инженера из той-же Team Fortress 2. *На ограблении Большой Банк, стоимость акций на табло в офисах на первом этаже гласит, что акции "Mann Co." подорожали на 3,67%. "Mann Co." является компанией в мире Team Fortress. Также, там присутствуют компании RED и BLU, которые также являются организациями в TF2. Pat-the-tf2.png|Элемент для маски Tf2Turret.jpg|Турель с ограбления Counter-Strike *Достижение "Eco Round" отсылается на Counter-Strike. Там имеются Эко-раунды - раунды, в которых у игроков не хватает денег ни на какое основное оружие. *Ограбление Банк GO по архитектуре полностью копируют карту "Bank" из Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. *Перед штурмом на этом ограблении Бэйн говорит: "Police is ready for counter-strike." *Достижение "Fire in the Hole!", которое связано с гранатами. *Название "Deagle" образовано из сленга в "Counter-Strike". center|500px Bank (CS GO).png|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive GO Bank.png|PAYDAY 2 Бэтмен *"Всем было плевать, кто я…" отсылается к мему о Бэйне из "Тёмного рыцаря: Возрождение легенды". *В ограблении Подстава с Картинами можно заметить картину авторства Анабеллы Гох. На неё изображена старая Женщина-Кошка, а рядом, в рамке, фотография со свадьбы её и Бэтмена. *В Большом Банке есть две отсылки на Темного Рыцарю Нолана: **В главном зале, на табло акций написано "Why So Serious?". Это одна из коронных фраз Джокера в исполнении Леджера. **Также, во время побега, автобус пробивает стену банка, также как в фильме. Batman.jpg wss.jpg DarkKnight2008.jpg Doom и Doom II: Hell on Earth На экране стационарного телефона, находящегося в различных ограблениях в игре, показан набор букв и цифр - idKFa12321. idKFa12321 является чит-кодом в культовых играх Doom и Doom II: Hell on Earth. center|250px|Телефон из Safe House Team Evil Core - =T$ECore На стенах в различных ограблениях есть надпись - T$E Core. T$ECore - команда тестеров PAYDAY: The Heist и PAYDAY 2. center|250px Apple В ограблениях Четыре Магазина, Ночной Клуб и Крушитель найдена отсылка к продукции Apple, техника с изображением груши и под названием "Pear". Компания "Pear" впервые появилась в сериале iCarly. Все ноутбуки и телефоны в игре произведены этой компанией. center|250px Lamborghini и Ferrari - Falcogini В ограблениях Крушитель и Бриллиантовый Магазин, в филиале марки Falcogini, имеются машины, внешне похожие на Lamborghini Gallardo и Ferrari 599 GTO. Falcogini - явная отсылка на Lamborghini. Также, логотип компании - орел на желтом щите, в то время, как у Lamborghini - бык на желтом щите. FalcoginiCar1.jpg FalcoginiCar2.jpg Falcogini Logo.jpg Спаун В PAYDAY 2 имеется пара отсылок к миру Спауна: *Узор "Good ol' Al" копирует рисунок на маске Спауна. Ко всему прочему, имя Спауна - Аль Симмонс. *Узор "Hellish" повторяет рисунок на лице у Клоуна Осквернителя. Pat-goodolal.png|Узор на маске Спауна Pat-hellish.png|Узор на Клоуне Осквернителе Spawn.jpg KlownSpawn.jpg На гребне волны *В Armored Transport были добавлены маски президентов, из которой маска "The 37th" сильно схожа с маской одного из грабителей в фильме На гребне волны. Внешне, маска копирует бывшего президента США Ричарда Никсона. *В игре упоминается компания Bodhi. В "На гребне волны" Патрик Суэйзи играл персонажа по имени Боди (ориг. Bodhi). center|500px Схватка В игре имеется ряд отсылок к фильму Схватка: *Маски "Hockey Mask" и "Hockey Heat" были в фильме на грабителях. *Ограбление Транспорт по сценарию происходящего практически полностью копирует первые минуты фильма (атака грабителей на конвой). *Модификация Бельгийская жара является копией того цевья, который использует герой Аль Пачино. Помимо этого, оригинальное название модификации - Belgian Heat. *Навык Манипулятора "Килмер" вполне может являться отсылкой к Вэлу Килмеру, который играл Криса в данном фильме. Примечательно, что во время перестрелки после ограбления банка, герой Килмера показывал прекрасное владение карабином и быстро перезаряжал оружие. Сам же навык дает ускорение перезарядки штурмовых винтовок, возможность перезарядки на бегу и лучший контроль над стрельбой из штурмовых винтовок, соответственно. Mask10.png|Hockey Mask Communityhockey.png|Hockey Heat thumb|center|335px Во все тяжкие center|350px *Достижение "Breaking Bad". В самом достижении надо на сложности "Death Wish" сварить метамфетамин. *Достижение "I`m the One who Knocks" копирует фразу, которую говорил Уолтер Уайт. *В задании Крысы игроки варят метамфетамин, но не белый, а синий. В сериале главные герои, Уолтер Уайт и Джесси Пинкман, тоже варят метамфетамин особого голубоватого оттенка, который является результатом использования метиламина. Джеймс Бонд center|350px В игре только пара пасхалок на агента: *Достижение "Лицензия на убийство". Условие: Убить 378 полицейских, используя пистолет Gruber Kurz. *Пистолет Gruber Kurz - первый пистолет Джеймса Бонда. Известен как Walther PPK. *Достижение "The Man with the Golden Gun", связанное с золотым AK.762. Также имеется и экранизация романа с таким названием. Золотое оружие в фильме было так-же сделано из золота, а владел им Франциско Скараманга. Также, на открытие достижения нужно 6 убийств, что еще раз намекает на Джеймса Бонда, ведь Франциско Скараманга в фильме убил 6 человек (считая то, что осталось за кадром). Её звали Никита center|350px *Название модификации на Deagle - La Femme. *У самой героини был Desert Eagle Mark XIX, а Deagle с модификацией La Femme очень похож на пистолет из фильма. Декстер center|350px *При броске гранаты Чейнс может выкрикнуть: "Surprise motherfucker!" *Достижение "Surprise Motherfucker". Леон thumb|center|350px *Название модификации на Bernetti 9 - Профессионал. *Такая же модификация была на пистолете у главного героя фильма. *Достижение "Мы все - профессионалы". Начало thumb|center|350px *Достижение "Inception", по условии которого, необходимо убить 100 противников из Eagle Heavy. *У одного из главных героев фильма был FN SCAR, реальный прототип Eagle Heavy. Каратель thumb|center|350px *Название модификации на Crosskill - Каратель. *Эта модификация была на пистолетах у главного героя. Разное Маски *Маски из "Armored Transport" и "The Big Bank Heist" - это маски с лицами американских политических деятелей. **Armored Transport: Ричард Никсон (37th), Джордж Буш (43rd), Билл Клинтон (42nd), Барак Обама (44th). **The Big Bank Heist: Авраам Линкольн (16th), Бенджамин Франклин (The First American), Улисс Грант (18th), Джордж Вашингтон (1st). *Маски, которые вы получаете в Gage Weapon Pack #01, имеют названия и описания, которые отсылаются к знаменитым актерам боевиков: Дольф Лундгрен, Жан-Клод Ван Дамм, Арнольд Шварценеггер и Чак Норрис. *Описание маски "Chuck" также сделано в духе интернет-мема "Факты о Чаке Норрисе". *Маска "Sweettooth" является отсылкой к серии игр Twisted Metal, где персонаж "Сладкоежка" (ориг. Sweettooth) носил такую. Cерия игр Twisted Metal является эксклюзивом для обладателей консоли PlayStation, так что сама маска доступна только пользователям PlayStation 3. *Маски "The Shogun" и "Somen Mempo" основаны на масках, которые носили самураи во времена Сёгуната. *Маска "The Pout", возможно, является отсылкой к комиксам Хеллбой. *Маска "Oni" является прообразом человекоподобных демонов из японской мифологии. Также, некоторые войны разных кланов носили эти маски для устрашения врагов. *Маска "Venomorph" является отсылкой к Ксеноморфу - пришельцу из серии фильмов Чужой. *Маска "Doctor Crime" является прообразом маски Доктора Дума, злодея из вселенной Marvel. *Маска "The Grin" отсылается к компании "GRIN". *Маска "Dillinger Death Mask" - это Посмертная маска известного грабителя прошлого века Джона Диллинджера. *Маска "Commander Crime" отсылается к Cobra Commander из G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero. *Маска "Troubled War Veteran" отсылается к фильму Рэмбо, в котором главную роль сыграл Сильвестр Сталлоне. *Маска "Anonymous" является отсылкой к фильму V — значит вендетта], где была та самая маска, но на ней была радостная улыбка. Позже, маска Гая Фокса стала настоящим движением против коррупции. *Маска "Greek Tragedy" отсылается к древнейшей из форм трагедий - Древнегреческой. *Маска "Calaca" отсылается к кукле Калака в Мексиканской культуре. *Маска "Shrunken Head" является отсылкой к Тсантсе - высушенной голове. *Маска "Cthulhu" отсылается к мифическому существу Ктулху - божеству из мифов Ктулху, написанных писателем-фантастом Говардом Лавкрафтом. *Маска "Twister" является отсылкой к персонажу по имени Тоби, что из аниме Наруто. Там он носил такую-же маску. *Маска "The Hog" является отсылкой к игре Hotline Miami. *В описании маски "Baby Rhino" содержится намёк на то, что она и другая маска, "The Hog" - отсылка к мультсериалу "Черепашки-нинздя", где антагонистами были кабан и носорог. *Маска "The Jaw" является отсылкой к мультипликационному сериалу Хи-Мен и властелины вселенной. Злодей Trap Jaw носил такую. *Маска "Outlander" является отсылкой к рассказу Харлана Эллисона, под названием I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream, опубликованный в марте 1967 года. Маска представляет окончание AM и превращением его в "Gelatious Blob Creature". Он хочет кричать от ужаса, но не может, так как у него отсутствует рот. Он вынужден на веки оставаться со своими мыслями. *Маска "Vampire" основана на образе графа Дракулы из романа Брэма Стокера. *Маска "Mr. Smooth" основана на маске Райана Гослинга в фильме Драйв. *Маски из Humble Mask Pack отсылаются на расы из игр StarCraft 2 и WarCraft. *Маску "Alpha Force" используют бойцы Murkywater, а описание маски в инвентаре намекает на интернет-мем Doge. *Маска "The Optimist" отсылается на Оптимуса Прайма (главный герой практически всей франшизы "Трансформеры") и Киберчеловека (существа из сериала "Доктор Кто"). Лицевая часть маски походит на лицо Киберчеловека, а рама - элементы с головы Оптимуса. О причастности Киберчеловеа также говорит описание маски. Узоры *Узор "Happy Clown" был основан на маске Хокстона. *Узор "The Hypnotica" изображает картину "Blaze" от Бриджет Райли. *Узор "One Nation Under God" основан на маске Даллас. Название элемента - это цитата из 1954 модификацией американской клятвы верности. *Узоры "Masked Falcon" и "Mexican Wrestler" являются отсылкой к двум реслерам из WWE - Сину Кара и Рею Мистерио, а другой элемент под названием "Masked Mastermind" отсылается к бывшему бойцу WWE - Ultimate Warrior. *Узор "The Protagonist" является отсылкой к Роршаху - персонажу из комиксов "Хранители". Элемент "Ozymandias" - ещё одна отсылка к Хранителям. Там есть персонаж с таким-же прозвищем. *Изображение на узоре "Yggdrasil" - это дерево жизни из скандинавской мифологии. Также, это изображение было на секретной маске Чейнса из PAYDAY: The Heist. *Узор "Sign Of Annihilation" отсылается к Акуме - персонажу из серии игр Street Fighter. *Узор "Bounty Hunter" отсылается на вселенную Звездных Войн. Прообразом узора стал мандалорианский шлем Бобы Фетта. *Узор "Marvelous Blocks" отсылаются на персонажа Марв из Города Грехов. *Узор "Imperial" основан на шлеме Магнето - злодея из комиксов Людей-X издательства Marvel Достижения Заполнение данного раздела будет возможным после перевода всех примечаний в статье Достижения PAYDAY 2. Разное *Телеканал в веб-сериале CNM отсылается на реальный канал - CNN. *Гектор, возможно, назван в честь персонажа из фильма Лицо со шрамом. Там, главный герой, Тони Монтана, пытался его убить. *В ограблении Банк GO Бэйн может сказать "...вы можете забыть о "Миссия Невыполнима...". В концепции фильма "Миссия Невыполнима" заложена концепция скрытных действий. Бэйн намекает на то, что игрок может забыть о скрытном прохождении. *В миссии Подстава с Картинами, в галерее, выставлены работы на самом деле существующих художников: Annabella Goh, Darius Cheong, Ray Toh, Ben Qwek. *В ограблении Подстава с Картинами (первый день), на картине, у игрока на футболке написано "Bobil" - это отсылка к автомобильному маслу Mobil. *В игре упоминается компания White Mesa, название которой является отсылкой к Half-Life и Чёрной Мезе (ориг. Black Mesa). *В убежище множество ящиков для вещей, на них висят записки, на которых присутствует QR-код. Если его считать с помощью смартфона, то там будет написано: I Love Secrets. *Во многих миссиях можно заметить изображение человечков с длинными носами. Этот рисунок называется "Kilroy was here". *Влад, после успешного завершения задания Четыре Магазина, с некоторой вероятностью исполняет песню "Калинка-Малинка". *Пила OVE9000 отсылается на мем из аниме Dragonball Z. *Ствол модификации Дорожный воин к Mosconi 12G отсылается к Безумный Макс 2: Воин дороги. *В некоторых ограблениях, Бэйн может сказать "надейтесь на своё Паучье чутье", что отсылается к супер-герою "Человеку-Пауку". *В игре можно встретить газеты, в которых говориться о грабеже Первого Мирового Банка, а текстуры мониторов видеонаблюдения на разных ограблениях показывают фрагменты из того-же банка. *Пурпурная машина Falcogini имеет на переднем бампере надпись "stnly 427", что является отсылкой к игре The Stanley Parable, главный герой которой работает в офисе 427. *Большой Банк основан на банке, реально существующем в США. *В первом дне Нефтяного дела, на втором этаже, вы можете найти радио которое, с некоторым шансом, будет проигрывать саундтреки из PAYDAY: The Heist - See You at the Safe House. *В Большом Банке можно найти зубную щётку, что является отсылкой к PAYDAY: The Heist, где такую-же можно было найти в ограблении "Комната Страха". *Огромную свинью-копилку В Большом Банке зовут Флойд-свинья, что является отсылкой на группу "Pink Floyd" *В Большом Банке, в углу хранилища, на русском написано "АПАТЕ". Судя по всему, это попытка написать на русском "Апата". Апата - богиня лжи и обмана, которую выпустили из ящика Пандоры. Категория:Разное PAYDAY 2 Категория:PAYDAY 2 Категория:Разное